Le Bon Chemin
by Zimra David
Summary: Un soir au CBI, Jane a une prise de conscience qui pourrait tout changer. OS ou peut-être TS
1. Chapter 1

_Heey! Et voici un deuxième petit texte sur Mentalist xP j'hésite à le laisser en OS ou à en faire un TwoShots... Disons que vos réactions me décideront x)_

_J'en ai aussi un autre, tout pitit tout mimi que je posterai peut-être dans la semaine... Enfin, voilà vous savez tout..._

_Bonne Lecture!_

* * *

Patrick Jane se laissa tomber sur son divan, lâchant un soupir de soulagement ; encore une enquête bouclée. Dire que son aide en tant que consultant n'avait pas été utile aurait été mentir ; en effet, sans lui, l'équipe de Lisbon fonçait dans le mur et laissait le coupable s'envoler pour le Mexique… Heureusement, il avait réussi à piéger Mme Scheir à son propre jeu et Rigsby l'avait intercepté alors qu'elle entrait dans l'aéroport. Lisbon n'avait pas été très contente d'apprendre qu'il avait encore fait cavalier seul en entraînant un membre de son équipe mais elle avait accepté de le couvrir auprès du boss en faisait passer l'intuition du blond pour une de ses propres déductions, comme d'habitude.

Jane ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par le bruit régulier des agents du CBI. Le bruit le calmait, lui permettait de réfléchir calmement et même d'avoir un sommeil sans cauchemars… Sans doutes le bruit lui rappelait-il que les gens autour de lui étaient en vie, que le monde continuait de tourner et qu'il devait faire pareil, continuer sa vie jusqu'à atteindre son objectif ; la vengeance. Il avait été plusieurs fois si près du but… Mais RedJohn gagnait toujours, les attendant au tournant, quelques longueurs d'avance, en épiant leur moindre fait et geste. Jane savait qu'il l'avait sous estimé au début, d'où ses défaites. Mais maintenant, il ne ferait plus ces grossières erreurs, il vaincrait RedJohn une bonne fois pour toute, un jour. Il le savait.

Au bout d'un moment, au milieu de son demi-sommeil, l'ex-medium se redressa dans le canapé, ouvrant les yeux. Il avait entendu une porte s'ouvrir… Gagné, il s'agissait bien de celle du bureau de Lisbon. Il eut un petit sourire triste alors qu'il s'adossait à l'accoudoir du divan, elle était revenue pour travailler, sans doutes sur RedJohn. A cause de ses multiples demandes auprès d'elle, Lisbon avait finit par craquer et accepter que l'équipe enquête sur le cas RedJohn dès qu'ils avaient un peu de temps. Mais elle s'était laissée prendre dans ma spirale infernale que l'assassin créait autour de lui et elle ne pouvait empêcher cette fascination morbide pour le serial killer de la happer, peu à peu. Elle revenait désormais au moins trois soirs par semaine au CBI pour chercher des informations sur cet homme. Et Jane s'en voulait. Il n'aimait pas l'idée d'avoir entraîné la jeune femme avec lui sur la pente glissante qu'était RedJohn car, au moindre faux-pas de sa part, Lisbon se retrouverait KO au bas de la colline. Le laissant seul, complètement seul.

Jane s'étira et soupira, observant la silhouette de Lisbon au travers de la vitre de son bureau. Il n'aimait pas la boule qu'il sentait se former dans son ventre lorsqu'il l'imaginait lutter contre un énième criminel, lorsqu'il entendait des coups de feu dans un combat au sein duquel il était inutile et ne pouvait intervenir, apporter son aide. Il se rappelait encore de sa terreur lorsque le ripou l'avait menacé de son arme, après avoir tuer son geôlier. Ce jour la, il avait tué. Pour la première fois de sa vie. C'était une sensation étrange car rien ne changeait… Le monde continuait. C'était donc cette sensation qu'avait ressenti RedJohn après avoir tué sa femme et sa fille… ? Cette brève sensation d'adrénaline, de pouvoir et de dégout ? Il se souvenait aussi de la peur qui avait traversé le visage de Lisbon, alors que l'homme braquait son arme sur elle. De son incompréhension quand elle l'avait vu s'écrouler. De sa tristesse lorsqu'il était mort, se moquant de Jane… Il se rappelait aussi de la gentillesse avec laquelle elle avait réagit par la suite envers lui, sachant à quel point le choix lui avait coûté. Il était parvenu à voir tout ça, sur le visage de sa collègue, des jours même, après l'événement. Quand elle était penchée sur du travail, l'esprit ailleurs, où quand elle revenait du psy… Il n'aimait pas savoir regarder sa collègue dans les yeux et parvenir à y lire ses craintes, ses doutes, tout ce qu'elle tentait de lui dissimuler… Pour une fois, il aimerait réussir à fermer les yeux et continuer son chemin. Mais il ne pouvait pas.

Et Jane voyait la route qu'il s'était lui-même forgée depuis la mort de sa femme et de sa fille changer… Il la voyait se diviser en deux chemins et il n'arrivait pas à choisir lequel emprunter. Il savait que l'un lui permettrait d'assouvir sa vengeance, son but, voire de mourir. Mais l'autre… L'horizon y semblait plus calme, bien qu'empli de doutes. Il savait que s'ils prenaient ce chemin, ils ne pourraient faire demi-tour. Et il savait aussi qu'en choisissant cette route, il l'exposerait encore plus au danger qu'était RedJohn.

Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil vers le bureau de Lisbon. Il savait qu'elle était fatiguée, elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi ces derniers temps et l'enquête qu'ils venaient de boucler avait été éprouvante. Son regard se posa sur ma cafetière et il sourit, exactement ce qu'il lui fallait…

**[…]**

Lisbon fixait l'écran de son ordinateur des yeux sans vraiment lire ce qui y était écrit, la tête posée sur sa main. Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle comprenait Jane au sujet de RedJohn, mais elle se sentait comme hypnotisée par le besoin de savoir qui était cet homme, qui se cachait derrière ce smiley ensanglanté… Il la fascinait, d'une fascination remplie de dégout. C'était étrange. Et c'était ce sentiment qui la poussait à poursuivre ses recherches sur cet homme monstrueux malgré sa fatigue. Elle savait bien qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à dormir, pas ce soir. Elle avait besoin de chercher.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, la jeune femme sursauta et posa la main sur son arme de service lorsque la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit à la volée, mais elle se détendit aussitôt en découvrant Jane dans l'embrassure de la porte. Ca lui apprendrait à lire des articles sur un tueur morbide à plus d'une heure du matin… Son collègue eut un petit sourire. Un de ces sourires qui signifiait 'Je comprends' et elle se sentir rougir. Pourquoi n'arrivait elle donc pas à rester elle-même ce soir ? Sans doutes la fatigue…

-Je vous apporte du café, dit-il en lui tendant un mug.

Elle sourit. Il n'y avait qu'un seul homme pour lui donner une tasse de café noir à une heure et quart du matin sans la questionner sur la raison de sa présence à son bureau.

-Merci, répondit-elle sans le quitter des yeux.

Il acquiesça, saisissant le double sens de son merci alors que Lisbon attrapait la tasse et la portait à ses lèvres, inspirant à fond l'odeur du café. Elle ferma un instant les yeux et soupira d'aise, c'était fou comme le simple fait d'être ici, de tenir une tasse de café et d'être en compagnie de Jane la rassurait…

-Dure journée, lâcha t'il en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil, face à Lisbon.

Elle hocha la tête alors qu'il s'étirait bruyamment en fermant les yeux.

-D'ailleurs, heureusement que vous étiez la sans vous Scheir se serait envolée et on aurait jamais pu l'attraper.

Il rouvrit les yeux et lui sourit, de ce sourire franc qu'il lui adressait de moins en moins souvent ne pu t'elle s'empêcher de constater avec un petit pincement au cœur… Elle ne réussit pas à soutenir le regard bleu perçant de Jane et finit par détourner la tête, gênée. Elle était de moins en moins à l'aise lorsqu'il la dévisageait, sans doutes avait elle comprit qu'elle avait trouvé son maître en matière de masquer ses sentiments, découvrant par la même occasion qu'elle avait encore beaucoup à apprendre sur ce sujet.

Jane se retint de grogner alors qu'elle détournait la tête ; son regard éait la seule chose qui lui permttait de voir la vie d'un autre angle, de choisir le bon chemin… Mais elle tentait de plus en plus de rompre le contact, de s'éloigner… Avait-elle peur ? Il n'aurait pu le jurer. Sentant la gène s'intensifier entre eux, il décida de rompre le silence.

-Comment va Cho ?

Le policier avait reçu un coup de matraque dans l'après-midi, au cours d'une manifestation que VanPelt et lui traversaient pour rejoindre Jane et Rigsby à l'aéroport. Jane vit les muscles de Lisbon se détendre et son visage se décontracter, la conversation semblait mieux lui convenir.

-Ca va, le médecin a dit qu'il aurait juste un gros hématome. Il lui a conseillé de se reposer demain, de rester tranquille au calme.

-Bien…

Et il recommença à dévisager Lisbon qui buvait son café, les yeux toujours fixés sur l'écran de son ordinateur, lisant un texte sans le voir. Juste pour se donner du temps. Mais Jane était patient, un des avantages que la traque de RedJohn lui avait permis de développer, et aujourd'hui il avait décidé de _gagner, _d'enfin comprendre, d'enfin _la _comprendre.

Quand, enfin, elle décida de tourner la tête et d'affronter son partenaire, de soutenir son regard acier, Jane regretta un instant de l'y avoir contrainte. La fatigue accentuait ses traits, lui permettant, si c'était possible, de saisir encore plus précisément les sentiments de sa collègue. Perdue était le mot qui l'aurait la mieux qualifié à ce moment précis. Elle était totalement perdue et inconsciemment, elle l'appelait à l'aide, son corps lui hurlait de la réconforter, de l'aider à se retrouver, à ne pas faire de bêtise. Il hésita, il craignait quand à sa réaction, il ne voulait pas que ce qu'il était nuise à Lisbon, il aurait voulu être _autre chose_ juste cinq minutes pour répondre à sa supplication silencieuse sans commettre l'irréparable…

Il prit sa décision en une fraction de seconde, son esprit bouillonnant tant il avait essayé de trouver une solution pour faire au mieux. Il se leva et contourna le bureau, prenant Lisbon dans ses bras et la serrant délicatement mais fermement. Il la sentait se détendre, il sentait sa poitrine se soulever en un rythme plus régulier, son cœur battre calmement, la, tout contre lui. Il se mit à lui caresser doucement les cheveux en fermant les yeux, ils en avaient tous les deux besoin.

Au bout d'un moment, elle recula, légèrement gênée, mais Jane lui sourit et il vit les quelques doutes qui restaient à sa partenaire s'envoler de son visage, le laissant serein malgré ma fatigue qui se faisait toujours voir. Il lui déposa un rapide baiser sur le front et contourna à nouveau le bureau, se plaçant derrière le fauteuil qu'il occupait quelques instants plus tôt.

Lisbon jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent ; deux heures vingt… Sa tentative d'ésquisser le regard de Jane avait duré plus longtemps qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Elle dormirait dans son bureau cette nuit, pas question de rentrer chez elle. Et, cette brève, outre son effet apaisant, allait lui assurer une bonne nuit, elle n'en avait aucuns doutes. Jane, lui aussi, semblait fatigué et envieux de retrouver son divan, bien qu'il aurait pu rester encore des heures à fixer le visage de son amie, tous ses doutes effacés.

-Encore merci pour le café, dit elle en montrant la tasse au trois quarts pleine.

-De rien, répondit-il en souriant. Bonne nuit Lisbon.

-Bonne nuit. A demain.

*****

Lorsque Jane se coucha dans son canapé, croisant les bras derrière sa tête, il était étrangement calme. Il savait, à présent, quel chemin il devait prendre. Il savait qu'une partie des craintes qu'éprouvait Lisbon venaient de ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Elle ne voulait rien laisser paraître, par respect, pour ne pas le mettre mal à l'aise. Pas besoin. Il avait tranché au moment même ou il l'avait senti dans ses bras. A ce moment précis, il avait compris qu'ils avaient enfin trouvé leur place, ensemble. Mais il avait aussi compris que Lisbon ne ferait jamais rien, trop peu sûr de ce que lui ressentait, vis à vis d'elle mais surtout vis à vis de sa femme et de sa fille. Jamais elle ne les oublierait et s'était ce qui la poussait à éviter tout contact avec lui, de peur de ses propres sentiments, de peur de ce qu'elle laisserait paraître face aux yeux experts de Jane, mais aussi de peur de ceux de Jane dont elle avait conscience. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se sente obligé de faire un choix, au contraire, elle préférait rester seule, se raccrochant à son travail et à la capture de RedJohn pour enfouir tout ça au plus profond d'elle. Et Dieux sait qu'elle était très douée à ce jeu la. Mais, au contraire, cela avait été le déclic, Jane avait compris ce qu'il avait à faire. Le premier pas. Il devait le faire, c'était _à lui _de le faire… Prendre le bon chemin, avancer, recommencer à vivre, à se fixer un nouveau but. Il en avait le droit, il en avait l'envie, il en avait le besoin. Et ce soir, il avait mis un pied dans se chemin, tournant le dos à l'avenir sombre, rouge sang, qui s'offrait auparavant à lui. Il voyait l'horizon s'éclaircir, malgré quelques nuages qui persisteraient, il le savait.

Et c'est sur cette pensée que Patrick Jane s'endormit ce soir la dans les locaux du CBI, le sourire aux lèvres et les larmes au coin des yeux, son alliance désormais au fond de sa poche…

Prendre le bon chemin…

* * *

_Et voilàààà ^^ réactions...?_

_Je pense écrire une fiction longue de Mentalist, un CrossOver avec NCIS, mais ce sera pour dans loooongtemps, sans doutes quand j'aurai terminé ma fic de Bones..._

_Je m'excuse aussi de mon orthographe pas très potable et des fautes de frappes qui doivent exister... Pour ma défense, je dois dire que le clavier sur lequel j'écris est vraiment pourrave, avec toutes les lettres décalées, et que le correcteur orthographique corrige des fautes qui n'en sont pas T__T'_

_Enfin, merci de votre patience x)_

_Zimra D._


	2. Chapter 2

_Voilà donc la suite de cette petite histoire ^^_

_Un grand merci à ma colloc' préférée, Resha Tsubaki, qui a lu et corrigé cette partie qui n'était pas glorieuse-glorieuse ;D_

_Bonne lecture =)_

* * *

_Quelques semaines plus tard_

« Je savais que c'était elle, s'exclama VanPelt en ouvrant le carton de la pizza, symbole de la clôture d'une enquête.

- Mais oui, » railla Rigsby en plantant les dents dans sa part alors que Cho levait les yeux au ciel.

L'alchimie qui existait entre Wayne et VanPelt les faisait flirter outrageusement, les menant parfois jusqu'à la dispute, au plus grand dam de Lisbon ainsi que de Cho. Au contraire, Jane se délectait des histoires de ses collègues et les poussait parfois même à se chamailler afin d'être aux premières loges.

Un peu à l'écart, Lisbon observait ses collègues, un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Elle avait de la chance d'être à la tête cette unité : ils formaient vraiment une belle équipe.

« Hey, patron ! lança VanPelt. Une part ? »

Lisbon lui sourit puis s'approcha de la table. Elle se pencha par-dessus l'épaule de Cho avant d'attraper une part de pizza. Alors qu'elle fut sur le point de mordre dedans, elle remarqua le regard que Jane posait sur elle, cependant dès que leurs yeux se croisèrent, il détourna la tête. Elle se retint de soupirer : cela faisait quelques temps qu'il était comme cela avec elle : distant, hésitant… Et elle devait avouer que cela la rendait assez triste, cette complicité lui manquait, sa compagnie, sa personnalité si extravagante… Elle le scruta un moment, espérant qu'il allait se retourner, lui sourire et que tout redeviendrait comme avant. Au contraire, le consultant tressaillit, ignora son regard, se leva de table et déclara en s'étirant :

« Bon, je vais me coucher. »

Les autres acquiescèrent et personne ne fut étonné de le voir prendre sa veste puis quitter les locaux ; depuis environ une semaine il ne dormait plus au CBI. La conversation reprit, tout comme le débat de VanPelt et Rigsby à propos de qui avait raison, pour le plus grand malheur de Cho qui commençait à en avoir vraiment par-dessus la tête. Il chercha le regard de sa patronne guettant une quelconque forme de soutien toutefois, Lisbon avait la tête baissée, le dos vouté et l'air abattu. Cho soupira, le moral de cette dernière se détériorait depuis qu'elle et Jane ne se parlaient plus. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas compris ce qui c'était passé; un matin Jane était arrivé, différent, soucieux, puis tout avait changé entre eux ; ils ne plaisantaient plus, ne se chamaillaient plus… En fait ils se comportaient comme deux connaissances. En revanche, Jane se montrait amical envers l'équipe et parlait volontiers à Lisbon en leur présence. Pourtant il n'y avait plus cette petite flamme au fond de son regard… La conversation semblait vide et creuse. Fausse. Plus le temps passait, plus Lisbon semblait souffrir de ce changement de comportement de la part du consultant. Or personne n'avait jugé bon d'intervenir, craignant les foudres des deux jeunes gens. Seule VanPelt avait osé aborder le sujet avec Jane qui lui avait poliment fait comprendre que cela ne la regardait pas. C'était il y a une semaine, depuis plus aucune allusion.

*****

Plus tard dans la soirée, VanPelt, Rigsby et Cho partis, Lisbon se retrouva seule dans les locaux du CBI, à ranger le carton de pizza ainsi que les cannettes de soda qu'ils avaient bu pour fêter la résolution de l'affaire. Elle jeta les déchets à la poubelle, puis mit de l'eau à bouillir, une tisane lui ferait le plus grand bien. Alors que l'eau chauffait, elle s'interrogea sur ce qui se passait depuis deux semaines, depuis cette fameuse nuit au CBI… Elle avait d'abord accepté que Jane l'évite : après tout, il avait peut-être eu besoin de temps... Puis elle avait rapidement compris que le temps lui importait, qu'il voulait éviter tout contact avec elle. Il s'arrangeait toujours pour ne pas être seul en sa compagnie, afin d'éviter d'être ensemble sur le terrain, d'avoir à lui téléphoner. Il passait toujours par Rigsby ou Cho pour lui communiquer quelque chose, en s'arrangeant pour que cela ne paraisse ni grossier ni irrespectueux, après tout, elle restait sa boss. Le sifflement de la bouilloire coupa court à ses songes et elle versa l'eau dans sa tasse avant d'y ajouter machinalement un sachet de tisane. Elle s'accouda au bar de la cuisine du CBI, essayant de retrouver le fil de ses pensées, pas bien difficile : Jane… Il lui manquait, sa présence, son aura, son humour… Tout ce qui faisait de lui cet homme si agaçant, puéril, parfois même arrogant, lui manquait. Elle le sentait s'éloigner d'elle au fil du temps, la fuyant, ne soutenant même plus son regard. Avait-il peur ? Elle savait qu'il connaissait ses pensées, ses désirs, ses sentiments. Ce n'était pas nouveau, il l'avait rapidement cernée. Cependant il savait aussi que jamais elle ne ferait quelque chose pour changer la relation placide entre eux. Jamais elle n'oserait, les fantômes de sa femme et de sa fille lui flottaient devant les yeux. Alors pourquoi ? Peut-être avait-il mal interprété ce qui s'était passé, pourtant, elle n'avait pas eu l'impression d'être ambiguë avec lui.

Mécaniquement, elle s'était dirigée vers la salle de travail de l'équipe, vers le sofa de Jane. Elle s'assit doucement dessus, presque craintivement, la sensation de s'immiscer dans la vie privée de son collègue lui pesant sur les épaules. Elle fut frappée par l'odeur dont le cuir était imprégné, l'odeur de Jane, l'odeur du sommeil… Etrange. Lisbon ferma les yeux et soupira, portant sa tasse à ses lèvres.

« Perdue dans vos pensées ? »

Elle sursauta et porta sa main à sa taille, cherchant son arme de service, renversant un peu de sa tisane sur le divan.

« Jane ! s'exclama-t-elle, furieuse, en reconnaissant son interlocuteur.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur.

- C'est raté, constata-t-elle en essayant d'éponger la tâche sombre sur le cuir. Et merde. »

Le blond la regarda, les bras croisés, impassible. Enervée, elle releva la tête et le dévisagea, les yeux remplis d'une lueur étrange.

« Quoi ?

- Rien. Je vous regarde, c'est tout.

- Oh ! Vous me regardez !

- Oui.

- Pourtant, je n'ai pas eu l'impression que vous souhaitiez me voir ces derniers temps !

- Peut-être que j'ai… commença-t-il en tentant de garder son masque impassible.

- _Peut-être ? _» gronda-t-elle.

Jane se tut, sentant la colère de Lisbon prendre peu à peu possession de son esprit. Ce qu'il dirait risquerait d'envenimer encore plus la situation, mieux fallait se taire et la laisser parler ; se taire et faire face. Elle prit une grande inspiration et reprit, crachant presque ses mots :

« Jane, cela fait des jours que vous m'évitez, que vous me lâchez à peine un mot, que vous vous arrangez pour ne pas me parler, même pour les enquêtes !

- C'est vrai.

- C'est vrai ? C'est tout ce que vous trouvez à dire ?! »

Il voyait les yeux de Lisbon s'embuer de larmes et il sentit son estomac se contracter, il n'aurait pas pensé que cela lui ferait aussi mal. Elle posa sa tasse sur la table basse puis remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et en profita pour essuyer une larme qui commençait à couler.

« Lisbon, je…

- Taisez-vous. Partez, je ne veux pas vous parler.

- Lisbon…

- Partez… sanglota-t-elle, se recroquevillant sur le divan. Partez Jane.

- Lisbon… »

Il la rejoignit sur le canapé et posa maladroitement sa main sur son épaule qu'elle dégagea violemment, sanglotant toujours

« Je… Lisbon… Teresa, je ne voulais pas… Je devais réfléchir à propos de moi… A propos de ma femme, de ma fille, de RedJohn…

- Vous le faites constamment, Jane.

- Oui, mais cette fois… J'ai… J'ai compris. Compris que j'avais tort et que je risquais de me planter. »

Il la sentit se tendre à ses côtés, et passa doucement un bras autour de ses épaules. Elle frissonna mais ne se dégagea pas ; c'était un début.

« J'ai compris que la vengeance ne m'apporterait rien… Que je faisais fausse route depuis le début. Que si je n'avais pas encore attrapé RedJohn, c'était parce que j'agissais comme il le souhaitait, me rendant prévisible. J'avais tort.

- En quoi cela me concerne ?

- J'ai aussi compris… Autre chose. »

Il resserra son emprise autour de ses épaules et lui caressa machinalement le dos sentant son inquiétude croître. Quant à la suite de leur conversation, néanmoins sa respiration avait presque retrouvé un rythme normal et ses pleurs avaient cessé.

- J'ai compris que je ne pouvais pas me cacher éternellement, que je n'étais pas seul. Rigsby, Cho et VanPelt sont là. Bosco était là. Vous êtes là… Et il faut que je vive dans mon temps. Vous êtes ma famille. Le CBI. Et vous… Toi… Tu es… »

Il se tut, incapable de continuer, un poids pesant sur sa poitrine.

Lisbon releva la tête et il essuya maladroitement les traces de ses larmes. Alors qu'il éloignait sa main de son visage elle la rattrapa et la fixa ; il ne mit pas longtemps avant de comprendre ce qu'elle cherchait.

« Je l'ai retirée. »

Elle le dévisagea, ses yeux verts encore humides de larmes.

« Il y a un peu plus de deux semaines. »

Elle resta un moment immobile et finit par baisser la tête, incapable de soutenir son regard. Il la lui releva délicatement et lui sourit timidement. Ils avaient tous les deux souffert, il fallait que cela cesse.

« Je n'aurais pas dû te tenir à l'écart de moi, Teresa. En six ans je ne l'ai jamais fait. Tu m'as compris, m'a couvert, m'a aidé. Je réalisais ce que tu faisais pour moi mais mon désir de vengeance m'obstruait la vue. J'étais comme aveugle. Mais maintenant je vois. Je te vois. Je… Je _nous _vois. »

A nouveau, les yeux de la jeune femme se remplirent de larmes et il lui caressa lentement la joue avant de l'attirer vers lui et de la serrer dans ses bras. Ils revenaient de loin. Ils étaient deux personnes que tout opposait mais qui restaient unies par la traque de RedJohn, par leur désir de vengeance. Ensemble ils pouvaient tout, seuls ils n'étaient rien.

Jane ferma les yeux et resserra son emprise sur Lisbon. Il était bien… Il aurait souhaité que le monde cessât de tourner, juste quelques instants, que son cerveau se mît en pause, que la vie leur laissât un moment de répit. Juste un instant… Il avait perdu sa femme, sa fille, elle avait perdu sa mère, vu son père être détruit par sa souffrance, consumé par son chagrin, la propulsant trop vite vers l'âge adulte, elle avait perdu Sam… Ils étaient unis dans leur malheur, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître ; malgré tout ils étaient heureux.

« Jane… Je… »

Elle se dégagea doucement de son étreinte, les traces de ses larmes marquant ses joues.

« Je ne veux pas que tu penses que tu es obligé de… Enfin… »

Elle montra sa main gauche qu'elle tenait bien serrée contre elle. Il lui sourit, d'eux deux c'était elle qui ressentait la peur de trahir sa famille ; ils n'étaient définitivement pas ordinaires.

« Teresa, je _t_'aime.

- Oui, mais… »

Réalisant peu à peu ce que venait de dire le consultant, elle se tut et chercha ses yeux comme pour y trouver une preuve à ce qu'il venait de dire, afin de se convaincre qu'elle ne l'avait pas rêvé.

« Je t'aime, Teresa. » répéta-t-il en souriant.

Cela semblait si simple… Il sentit un poids s'ôter de ses épaules et il n'hésita pas une seconde : il attira Lisbon contre lui et l'embrassa, timidement, prudemment. Il sentait qu'elle pleurait, ou bien était-ce lui ? Aujourd'hui, ils laissaient tous deux une partie de leur passé derrière eux et ils fixaient l'horizon, défiant le futur, main dans la main.

«_ Ensemble, nous pouvons tout. _»

* * *

_Et voilààà ^.^_

_Bon, je n'ai pas pu résister et j'ai aussi écris un épilogue, très court, qui clôturerait cette petite fic =) je pense le poster cette semaine, alors en attendant, laissez vos impressions ^^_


	3. Épilogue

_Et voilà l'épilogue qui clôt cette mini-fic. _

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira, ce genre de fin n'est pas vraiment mon style donc je ne peux pas juger x)_

_Bonne lecture )_

* * *

Jane poussa à la volée la porte de la cage d'escaliers, feignant de ne pas entendre les cris de l'infirmière qui le pourchassait.

-M. Jane ! M. Jane ! Revenez vous êtes blessé !

Le blond s'arrêta un moment dans le couloir, appuyant une compresse sur son épaule, cherchant quelqu'un du regard. Quand les cris de la jeune femme se rapprochèrent, il jura et accéléra le pas. Soudain, après avoir débouché dans un couloir rempli de chaises, il trouva la personne qu'il cherchait.

-Cho !

Il se mit à courir, ignorant les interpellations de l'infirmière et se rua sur son ami, se moquant des gouttes de sang que sa blessure répandaient sur le sol.

-Jane…

-Cho, commença t'il en essayant de reprendre son souffle et de comprimer la plaie en même temps, Cho comment va-t-elle ?

-Elle va s'en tirer. Les médecins ont dit qu'ils avaient réussis à retirer la balle et qu'elle n'aurait aucunes séquelles.

Le consultant poussa un énorme soupir de soulagement et regarda par-dessus son épaule pour évaluer la distance qu'il restait entre la grosse femme qui le pourchassait et lui.

-Et RedJohn… ?

-Il est mort. Rigsby ne l'a pas loupé, il était furieux. D'ailleurs les docteurs lui ont donné un sédatif à son arrivée avec l'ambulance.

-Ou est –il ?

-Avec VanPelt. Il attend qu'elle se réveille, il se sent coupable. Il pense qu'il a hésité trop longtemps à descendre ce fumier.

-Mmmh… grogna Jane en grimaçant, sa blessure le faisant souffrir. Il fallait maintenant qu'il arrive à retourner auprès de Lisbon. Quelle idée aussi de l'envoyer courir dans les étages alors qu'il avait réussi à se glisser dans sa chambre, faussant compagnie aux médecins pour lui tenir compagnie… Mais à huit mois et demi de grossesse, on contredisait encore mois Teresa Lisbon.

-M. Jane !

-Oh non…

La grosse infirmière avait gagné du terrain et elle menaçait Jane d'une seringue tout en essayant de le rattraper. Ce dernier jeta un regard suppliant à Cho qui soupira et s'avança vers la femme, le visage impassible.

-Désolé Madame, mais nous sommes au cœur d'une enquête criminelle.

-Criminelle ? Je dois soigner ce monsieur !

-Hé mais ce n'est qu'une égratignure !

Alors que la femme allait répliquer, son bipper sonna. Elle lâcha un juron et jeta un coup d'œil dessus, tenant toujours Jane en joule avec sa seringue. Mais elle abandonna rapidement l'attention qu'elle portait au consultant pour se précipiter dans une salle et appeler une de ses collègues.

-Mary ! Monte en 216, accouchement !

Jane mit un moment à faire le rapprochement, d'abord trop heureux que l'infirmière ai abandonné les poursuites à son égard.

-Mais… 216… Maiiiis !

Il se mit alors à courir comme un fou, éclaboussant légèrement Cho qui l'avait suivit. L'infirmière et sa collègue Mary furent bientôt sur leurs talons.

-M. Jane ! Voulez-vous s'il vous plait _arrêter _de faire l'enfant !

-Mais c'est ma femme ! Vous avez bien dit accouchement, non ? s'exclama t'il, le ton mi-ravi mi-paniqué, il fallait apparemment _toujours _que la femme de sa vie accouche au mauvais moment…

Cho s'engouffra à sa suite dans l'ascenseur, s'excusant auprès des gens qui s'y trouvaient déjà. Décidément, il s'agissait d'une journée bien remplie…

-M. Jane, il faut soigner cette blessure, lança la grosse femme sur un ton autoritaire

-Cho, Cho ! s'exclama Jane en tournant en rond dans l'ascenseur, tu te rends compte !

-Oui, répondit placidement l'agent, sachant très bien comment réagir dans ce genre de situation en compagnie de Jane.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et Jane se rua dans le couloir avant de déboucher dans une chambre. Il se précipita au chevet de Lisbon qui sembla ravie de le voir arriver, tout comme le pauvre interne qui attendait l'arrivée de ses supérieurs.

-Patrick ! Comment va Grace ?

-Très bien, très bien, s'exclama t'il en lui prenant la main, les médecins ont dit qu'elle s'en sortirait. Rigsby est avec elle.

-Et… elle se tu, serrant les dents le temps de la contraction avant de reprendre, et… _Lui _?

-Il est mort.

Elle soupira et attrapa sa main. Jane retint une grimace de douleur alors qu'elle y plantait ses ongles alors qu'un autre spasme la secouait. Cho attendait sur le pas de la porte, un peu perdu. Il s'agissait de l'accouchement de sa supérieure hiérarchique… C'était plutôt _intime_ non ? Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'opter pour une quelconque solution, l'équipe de sage-femme et un médecin arrivèrent dans la chambre.

-Alors Madame Lisbon ? Décidément le CBI a décidé de mettre notre service à feu et à sang aujourd'hui !

Cho sourit et quitta la chambre après un dernier regard sur ses amis, ils méritaient bien un peu de temps tous les deux une dernière fois.

-Elle te ressemble bien plus qu'à moi, bouda Jane.

-Normal, c'est une fille ! Mais je te signale qu'elle a tes yeux.

-Mouais…

Lisbon sourit et attrapa la main de son compagnon. Il lui écarta une mèche de cheveux qui barrait son visage et elle ferma les yeux. Ils étaient bien…

Un léger frappement à la porte les fit revenir à la réalité.

-Oui ?

La porte s'entrouvrit, laissant voir Rigsby qui poussait un fauteuil dans lequel était assis VanPelt, un peu pâle mais dont le sourire allait d'une oreille à l'autre. Un peu en rentrait, Cho portait une énorme peluche et semblait un peu mal à l'aise.

-Hey boss, commença VanPelt

-Grace, je suis contente que tu n'ai rien !

-Moi aussi, grommela Rigsby en poussant le fauteuil dans la chambre.

Sa collègue lui attrapa la main et la lui serra. Il faudrait du temps au jeune homme pour cesser de se sentir coupable… Cho déposa la peluche aux côtés de Lisbon et se pencha sur sa filleule, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Le bébé ouvrit les yeux et bailla sans se rendre compte de toute l'attention qu'elle suscitait.

-Comment s'appelle t'elle ? demanda VanPelt

-Helena Victoire, répondit Jane, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Lisbon émit une petite pression sur sa main qu'elle gardait toujours bien serrée contre elle. Cho sourit et alla s'assoir aux côtés de ses collègues. Jane releva la tête et croisa le regard de Rigsby. Il semblait si perdu… Il faudrait qu'il lui parle. Ce n'était pas sa faute, il avait agi selon les règles, trois somations avant le coup de feu.

-D'ailleurs, commença VanPelt en cherchant à son tour le regard de Rigsby, Wayne et moi nous avons quelque chose à vous dire…

Un vrai sourire illumina pour la première fois le visage de l'agent et il prit la main libre de VanPelt alors que cette dernière posait l'autre sur son vendre.

-Les médecins nous ont appris quelque chose…

Lisbon eut un immense sourire en comprenant de quoi il s'agissait. Elle serra sa fille contre elle et senti Jane l'enlacer tendrement. Victoire à plus d'un titre…

* * *

_Se sent être méchamment regardée* maieuuh… J'avais prévenu, les happy-end c'pas mon fort… Laissez au moins une petite review pour me maudire x)_


End file.
